1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of providing transport service information via a mobile terminal, a method of managing transport service information in a transport service managing service, and a method of providing transport service information via a transport service providing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a passenger wants to use a taxi as transportation, it may be difficult to find an appropriate taxi service company. Furthermore, in consideration of increase of crimes using taxis, a drunken passenger, a female passenger, or a child passenger may need references for a taxi or a taxi driver. Furthermore, passengers are experiencing inconveniences due to cheating behaviors (e.g., cheating ride fare, illegal cab sharing, unjust refusal of a passenger) of some taxi drivers.
Therefore, a system for providing safe transport service to passengers is needed.